Konosuki, Akatsuki, Aishiteru!
by Ovie Arabasta
Summary: Konosuki, geng setingkat di bawah Akatsuki. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Waaaaaaa…. Ini fanfic pertama saya.

Maaf apabila masih acak-acakan dan aneh.

Maka dari itu saya meminta bantuan kalian untuk mereview.

Mohon bantuannya yaaa….

* * *

**Lorong depan ruang OSIS Konoha School**

"Sasu! Eemh… ini untukmu." Seorang gadis berpita merah memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat sekali bahwa itu sebuah kado.

"Hn." Jawab si penerima kado dengan datar.

Kemudian si gadis melesat dengan wajah merah dan hampir-hampir menyamai warna pitanya. Ia kelihatan gugup sekali.

"Waah. Kado ketiga yang kamu terima pagi ini. Sampai nanti siang ada berapa puluh kado ya, Sasuke?" Kata seseorang yang berjalan di sebelah si penerima kado, Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Emmh mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya sedikit menarik bibir.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana anggota kita yang lain?"

* * *

**Teras di depan tempat parkir..**

_Waah!!! Manis sekali gadis itu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali jika ia tersenyum. Hiks… bisa tidak ya aku memilikinya???_

"Hei Lee! Kamu ini sejak tadi aku perhatikan melamun terus. Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Si tukang tidur memperhatikan ulah Rock Lee yang semakin aneh sejak kemunculan seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Gadis aneh yang belum lama menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha School.

Lee hanya terdiam dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari Sakura.

"Shikamaru, apa menurutmu aku aneh jika menyukai cewek seperti Sakura?" Kata Lee sambil terus memelototi gadis pujaannya.

"Menurutmu?" Shikamaru balas bertanya dan mengikuti arah pandang Lee.

_Sakura, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat Lee bertingkah lebih konyol dari biasanya. Memang, seluruh Konoha School tahu bahwa Lee selalu bertingkah konyol. Tapi kali ini kekonyolannya berbeda._

"Entahlah. Tapi anak-anak di kelas selalu bilang bahwa aku aneh jika suka pada Sakura."

"Pasti Neji dan Tenten yang mengatakan itu. Kalau aku sih tidak masalah kamu ingin suka dengan siapa saja. Asal tidak mengganggu persahabatan kita semua." Shikamaru berkata dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, membuat Lee meragukan kata-kata Shikamaru. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Lee.

Lee melihat punggung Shikamaru yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

_Huuh… Shikamaru pun kelihatannya tidak suka jika aku menyukai Sakura._

"Mau ke mana kau, Shikamaru!?" Lee memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hhoaahm… aku ngantuk sekali. Ingin tidur."

"Dasar tukang ngorok!"

_Bodohnya aku mengira Shikamaru seperti itu. Mana mungkin orang secuek Shikamaru ingin mengurusi urusan percintaan seperti ini._

_Ngomong-ngomong Neji. Orang itu memang tidak suka kan aku bergaul dengan cewek manapun. Lalu Tenten? Apa masalahku dengan si gadis sipit itu? Cewek memang membingungkan._

_Hhaah… aku tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang Sakura. Yang pasti saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta._

Lee berjalan mendekati Sakura dan teman-temannya. Saat sudah hampir mendekati mereka ia baru sadar, ada sosok yang sangat menyebalkan di antara cewek-cewek manis itu.

Cowok berambut panjang dengan mata yang aneh.

"Neji! Sedang apa kau?"

Orang yang bernama Neji itu pun lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Oh kau rupanya. Aku sedang membuat pertunjukan untuk cewek-cewek manis ini." Kata Neji memandang dengan tatapan aneh pada Lee.

"Kalau kau ingin menonton duduklah di sebelah sana." Matanya mengarahkan pada lantai semen yang kosong—?.

"Cih tidak sudi aku menonton pertunjukanmu!" Lee berkata dengan sangat kasar.

Hal itu sedikit membuat para gadis di sana bereaksi.

"Hei kau! Siapa namamu? Sopanlah sedikit. Kau ditawari dengan sopan. Jika tidak mau, tidak perlu berkata kasar begitu pada Neji-san."

Lee menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berkacak pinggang, gadis berkacamata itu sepertinya tersinggung dengan perkataan Lee.

"Kau ini beraninya membentakku. Dan keterlaluan sekali tidak mengetahui siapa aku." Lee terlihat gusar dengan tingkah gadis yang sok pahlawan membela Neji. Terlebih sepertinya ia juga murid baru di Konoha School—seolah-olah Lee ingin mengatakan "Masak kamu nggak kenal aku siiihh??"

Para gadis menatap Lee dengan segan.

Lalu suara lembut seseorang memecahkan keheningan, "Emmh… di…dia Lee, iya Rock Lee, anggota geng Konosuki. Geng berpengaruh di Konoha." Hinata berkata dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat merah.

Rock Lee kemudian sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

Neji terlihat kesal dengan perkataan sepupunya itu, "Cih."

Lee memandang satu per satu cewek yang ada di tempat itu dengan tatapan dingin. Namun ketika matanya tertuju pada satu sosok. Hatinya meleleh dan memaksanya untuk menggerakkan bibir dan tersenyum ramah pada sang gadis, Sakura.

Namun Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

**Di kelas X 2..**

"Ah Sai! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencari-carimu tahu!" Temari menghampiri Sai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Temari. Aku habis menemui guru Guy. Biasa… ada kekurangan nilai. Hehehe…" jawab Sai.

"Dasar kau ini." Temari menjitak kepala Sai "Makanya belajar. Masa' cakep-cakep bloon!"

"Ahaha… Temari. Perkataanmu itu benar-benar menyejukkan hati…" Sai menari-nari kegirangan di depan Temari dengan amore-amore merah mengelilinginya namun tidak beberapa lama amore itu retak dan hancur, "Tapi tidak usah ada embel-embel bloonnya donk!"

Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Yaa… aku tidak mau punya pacar yang IQnya tiduran kayak kamu!"

Sai merengut.

"Ngomong-ngomong IQ tiduran? Apaan tuh?"

"Lebih parah dari IQ jongkok!"

"Huh…" Sai terlihat kesal. Temari justru sebaliknya, ia senang jika sudah mengolok-olok Sai masalah IQ. "Agar dia kapok!" Pikir Temari tersenyum licik.

"Oh iya Temari sayang, kau bilang tadi mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Sampai lupa mau memberi tahu. Ah itu. Kau punya hutang nilai dengan Asuma-kun. Sekarang kau ditunggu di ruangannya."

Sai memukul jidatnya.

"Ya ampun. Asuma-kun… aku belum siap. Hhaah… benci bahasa Inggris!!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat temui beliau."

Sai mengangkat badannya dan menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Ia benar- benar tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal pelajaran. Kecuali pelajaran kesenian. Nilainya bahkan selalu 90 di rapot.

Sebelum Sai sempat menghilang di balik pintu, Temari mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke?

"Sasuke? Entahlah, sejak tadi pagi aku sibuk dengan urusan _perbaikan_ nilai…eh… ngomong-ngomong kau mencari Sasu ada perlu apa?" Sai bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tentu saja ia tidak rela kekasihnya bermain hati dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ah tidak. Tadi aku bertemu Ino dan ia menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Itu saja.. tenanglah Sai-san, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu." Temari mengedipkan mata.

Sai mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian melesat pergi menuju ruangan Asuma.

* * *

**Di Kantin..**

"Aaah… bibi!! Berikan aku seporsi bakso cincang lagi! Masih lapar nih."

Kata seseorang berteriak-teriak di kantin itu, membuat suasana kantin semakin ramai.

Sepasang tangan kemudian meraih mangkok bakso dari tangan si bibi dengan paksa.

Choji mengamuk dan terlihat ingin mencakar si empunya tangan.

"Kembalikan baksoku!! Aku lapaaarr ingin makaaan!!" Choji berkata dengan air liur merembes di sela-sela bibirnya—bayangkan saja saat Luffy(One Piece) sedang kelaparan sambil tangannya erat memegang sendok dan garpu.

"Hei Choji! Jika tidak dihentikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti makan!"

Pein menjitak kepala adiknya yang rakus. Pein kemudian meletakkan mangkok bakso hasil rampasannya.

"Ah Aniki. Bilang saja kalau kau mau. Biar aku pesankan."

Jawab Choji sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Pein—memohon.

"Aku sudah sangat kenyang tahu!!"

Pein lalu menunjuk gundukan mangkok di depannya.

"Lagi pula kau ingin membuat Aniki bangkrut yaah????"

Tiba-tiba…

"Aku ingin pesan nasi goreng hati ampela."

Suara dingin namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh seisi kantin.

Semua yang ada di kantin menatap orang itu dengan segan.

"Hei Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini? Membuat suasana jadi horor gini!?" Pein angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik suasana hening.

Diam-diam tangan Choji meraba-raba meja ingin mengambil mangkok bakso yang ada di samping Pein.

BLETAK!!

"Jangan coba-coba membodohiku ya!" Kata Pein setelah membuat gundukan bola di kepala Choji—bayangkan kepala Shinchan yang benjol.

Choji meringis.

* * *

Dilanjutkan ga nih???

Di sini Choji dan Pein kakak beradik, Pein tidak horor seperti di komik Naruto.

Okee...giliran para author mereview yuaaaa...

karena saya baru, mohon kritik dan sarannya..

Trimakasiih...


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview *Mumpung masih sedikit yang mereview jadi saya sebutkan, Akuma-nyo orang pertama yang mereview fict ini, MayukaRui, Nakamura, Chiwe, twin Ritsuki dan Ritsuka :), yu, akatsuki, hyori, hehe...* dan membaca fict saya. Maaf fictnya ancur-ancuran. Chapter 2 ini saya berusaha untuk membuat lebih baik *maaf lagi kalau tidak berhasil T.T

Ya sudahlah langsung saja baca kelanjutan cerita yang super gaje ini............

* * *

"Eh?" Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, "Begitu ya." jawabnya datar.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja kosong yang berada di sudut kantin. Gayanya sangat _cool_ hingga membuat mata para gadis di sana membentuk amore-amore merah.

"Bocah itu. Selalu menyendiri di tengah kerumunan orang. Menyebalkan sekali." Pein melipat tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya, setelah tadi berdiri untuk mencairkan suasana, "Berbeda sekali dengan Itachi."

"Halo semua! Ogenki Desuka!?"

Dua orang mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah memasuki kantin dengan penuh ceria. Arah pandangan semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Kali ini semua orang di kantin justru tersenyum dan berteriak,

"GENKI DESU!!"

"Bagus!" kata salah seorang berjubah, Hidan mengacungkan jempolnya—ala Guy dan Lee. Tidak lupa juga dengan mata yang khas.

Perkenalkan dulu. Mereka anggota Akatsuki—udah tahu kan?, seniornya Konosuki gitu. Waa gaje!! Kebiasaan mereka bila bertemu kerumunan orang yaitu menanyakan kabar. Dan orang-orang WAJIB menjawab "SEHAT!!" sambil tersenyum lebar—maksa.

"Pein! Kau ada di sini juga? Waah… pesta nih." Itachi yang datang bersama Hidan langsung mendekati Pein. Itachi melihat puluhan mangkok bertumpuk di hadapan Pein.

"Ah tidak. Tadinya hanya ingin mentraktrik Choji beberapa porsi bakso. Tapi kelihatannya nafsu makannya masih sama seperti biasanya, jadi…" kalimat Pein terputus ketika ia melihat Choji sedang asik mengunyah bakso cincang suapan terakhirnya.

"Chojiii!!"

Choji menoleh pada Pein. Pein kelihatan ingin merebut mangkok bakso di tangan Choji.

"Percuma Aniki. Baksonya sudah habis."

Choji beranjak dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi…

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang mengerikan. Choji bersendawa keras sekali. Hadoh..bagaimana menulisnya ya? Bayangkan sajalah (^.^)v

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" umpat Pein. Choji tidak peduli, ia melangkah ke luar kantin dengan hati bahagia—kenyaaang!!

"Trimakasih Aniki!!" teriak Choji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pein menjulurkankan lidahnya.

Itachi dan Hidan duduk di sebelah Pein. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Waaa… tiga cowok keren sedang bersanding!! Dengan gaya cool mereka yang bikin cewek klepek-klepek. Pein duduk tegak sambil melipat tangannya, pandangannya lurus dan tajam. Hidan menikmati lagu sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia mendengarkan melalui earphone di ipodnya. Dan Itachi, memainkan jari kelingkingnya di lubang hidungnya..*hhaah?? Itachi ngapain tuh??

Itachi memerhatikan Pein dengan seksama. Ia melihat Pein dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Ada yang janggal." pikir Itachi.

"Waaa Pein! Di mana jubah Akatsukimu? Jangan-jangan…" Itachi melotot melihat Pein tidak menggunakan jubah kebangsaan mereka.

"Hehehe…" Pein nyengir kuda.

"Katakan! Jubahmu tidak…er.." Itachi menarik kerah baju Pein. Hidan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang sahabatnya yang selalu konyol.

"Ehehe… Jubahnya kena pup Akamaru _lagi_. Tahu kan? Anjing piaraan Kiba-chan. Jadi aku tidak bisa memarahinya." Pein tersenyum manis.

Ada gurat kekecewaan di wajah Itachi, ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Pein, "Huh dasar! Kuhitung-hitung sudah empat kali Akamaru membuang kotoran di jubahmu. Sebenarnya yang bodoh tuh Akamaru atau kau sih!?"

"Emmh…gomen. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Itachi hanya manyun, sementara Hidan tidak terlalu memerdulikan janji Pein yang sudah sering diucapkannya. "Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu Janji Suci dari pada mendengarkan Janji Pein." pikir Hidan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi, adikmu tuh! Sifat sombongnya masih sama saja yah." Kata Pein sambil memonyongkan mulutnya menunjuk pada Sasuke yang berada di pojok kantin.

"Eh? Di sini ada Sasuke juga ya? Sasu!!" Itachi memanggil adiknya yang sedang asik menyantap nasi goreng.

Sasuke hanya menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada nasi goreng di depannya. Itachi mendekati Sasuke.

"Mana yang lain?" Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

"Kau ini, jadi orang jangan terlalu dingin. Mereka semua menganggapmu sombong, tahu!" Itachi mencoba menasehati Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Huh! Bicara denganmu sama saja bicara dengan tembok."

Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Itachi. Itachi menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Kelihatannya minta tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Aniki?"

"Nah gitu donk. Paling tidak kau menganggap aku ada."

"Hn."

"Jutek lagi. Sudah ah, menyebalkan!" Itachi berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Kembali berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya.

**Kelas X 2..**

Sepasang sahabat sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang waktu lampau, gunakan Simple Past Tense." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang salah satu Tenses. "Polanya, subjek ditambah verb two, ditambah objek." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menuliskan pola itu di selembar kertas.

Sai manggut-manggut. Entah ia mengerti atau justru mengantuk mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat bersemangat mengajari sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar peduli dengan nilai-nilai Sai yang semuanya berkobar—kecuali kesenian.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu yang berjendela transparan, seseorang mengintip Shikamaru dan Sai dengan tersenyum. Ia senang dengan perhatian Shikamaru yang ingin membantu Sai meningkatkan nilai-nilai mata pelajarannya.

_Shika, kau baik sekali. Memang sudah sepatutnya sebagai seorang sahabat kau menolong Sai. Aah… selain itu, Shikamaru memang anak yang jenius, bukannya aku memang menginginkan orang yang seperti dia. Waah!! Bicara apa aku ini. Aku sudah memiliki Sai yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku pun sangat sayang padanya…_

Terdengar langkah kaki, namun karena Temari terlalu asyik memerhatikan mereka, ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Temari! Haiiyoo sedang apaa??" Seseorang mengejutkan Temari yang sedang mengintip dua sahabat yang sedang belajar dan mengajar.

"Ah Ino. Mengagetkan saja." Temari sedikit salah tingkah dipergoki Ino seperti itu. Terlebih yang sedang diintipnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ada apa sih?" Ino sedikit melongok ke jendela di pintu, ingin tahu. Ino berjinjit. Namun sebisa mungkin Temari menghalangi arah pandang Ino.

"Ahaha… tidak ada apa-apa." Temari menjawab dengan gugup, "Aku punya berita bagus tentang Sasuke. Ayo kita bicarakan di kantin saja." ajak Temari. Ia tidak ingin Sai dan Shikamaru terganggu karena kehadiran dirinya dan juga Ino. Ino yang diseret secara paksa pun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Mungkin karena pembicaraan mereka berkaitan dengan Sasuke…

**Kantin..**

"Kau ini kenapa sih Temari?" Ino akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa denganku?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia kagumi. Sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya, namun entah sampai kapan ia terus berkhayal seperti itu. Ia mulai muak dengan semua khayalannya yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia dan pada akhirnya bisa memiliki Sasuke. Justru itu semua membuatnya semakin sengsara karena setiap bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, ia selalu menyimpan perasaannya. Seakan-akan degup jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lipat.

Sasuke melangkah melewati Temari dan Ino. Ia tersenyum pada Temari, tentu saja, Temari kan pacar Sai. Temari membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Sedangkan pada Ino, hanya melihat sekilas tanpa memberikan senyuman yang sebetulnya sangat diharapkan Ino.

Ino menunduk sedih. Temari menatapnya prihatin. Ia memegang bahu Ino dan mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Mungkin karena ia belum terlalu mengenal kau."

Ino tersenyum, "Ya benar. Aku ini, seperti tidak mengenal Sasuke saja." pikir Ino.

Mereka lalu melangkah memasuki kantin............

* * *

chapter 2 selesaii...

waah... bingung kelanjutannya mau kaya gimana yah.

ceritanya pun jadi tambah gaje nih T.T

author.... Read n Review yaaa...

Arigatou...


End file.
